Wanting
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Set at Armje after Dannyl says he will break his magical habit of healing away his feelings.


_Set at Armje after Dannyl says he will break his magical habit of healing away his feelings._

Dannyl looked at Tayend through new eyes. He let all the new feelings wash over him, now unhindered by the magic. _I want him._ Standing, he approached Tayend who was contemplating what Dannyl had said. "Tayend," Dannyl started gently. _I want you. _"Mayrie.. told me who she thinks you admire." Tayend's eyes widened at the realisation that he knew, and blushed slightly. "Oh." He replied, turning away slightly. Dannyl took a step closer. "I meant it when I said I will break my habit." Slowly he reached out and intertwined his fingers with Tayend's "I'll do it for you." Tayend stood shocked, but a small smile crept upon his face and he squeezed Dannyl's hand back. Suddenly Tayend moved closer, reached up and kissed Dannyl softly on the lips. Dannyl tensed and moved away, but lingered the contact slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he ended the kiss.

"I understand." Tayend interrupted, smiling softly at him. Instead he leant into Dannyl and was enveloped by his warm embrace.

* * *

The air was fresh as it blew across the rocky hills. Dannyl took a deep breath and surveyed the surroundings. The land beneath them was luscious and dotted with country houses. Around them lay an uneven ground, littered with the remnants of Armje. They had stayed for many reasons, Dannyl was unsure what to do with the door in case anyone else decided to go in it, and he couldn't close the door without magic. Dannyl, although feeling free not having magic, felt vulnerable. What if either of them fell on the rocky terrain? Most importantly, he wanted to spend time with Tayend freely. Here they could truly be themselves, away from anyone, away from everything, no hiding. Now that he had realised the truth, he had to live a secret life. Only the trusted few could ever know about Tayend and him. Surprisingly it was warm as the eddies of air rose from the valleys below, bathing them in delicious warmth. The day passed quickly as they sat sharing their pasts and discussing their future, and it was soon evening. The sky then bathed them in a dusky twilight as the sun slipped below the horizon and Dannyl found himself admiring Tayend, like he had the day he first saw him. The light gave his hair a russet tint and made him look like a statue of red gold. His eyes were soft and his gaze fell upon Dannyl, one full of love and yearning. Dannyl felt a delicious shiver roll down his back, and he sat up straighter. A warm smile greeted him as carried on admiring Tayend, and he approached softly. His gentle curls swayed as he walked closer and Dannyl just wanted to caress them in his hands and hold Tayend close. _I want HIM_. Dannyl could barely believe his feelings, but it was so _right._ He had never felt anything like this. All he could think about was Tayend, caught between admiration and desire. Dannyl's heart raced faster and faster as Tayend stepped closer, and sat down beside him. _I want him so bad._ He took a deep breath as he realised what he was going to do.

"Are you alright there Dannyl?" Tayend asked. He replied by leaning towards him and kissing him tenderly on his delicate lips, his hands slipping into his hair and softly stroking him. "I want you." He breathed.

* * *

Later that night, they lay with the stars watching over them, the crackling fire beside them, and cuddled up close. "It will be a shame leaving this place." Tayend sighed.

"I'd love to stay here forever, but I have duties now."

"Well I am just glad we came here at least once, after everything that's happened." He grinned slyly.

"Well now you definitely can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try." Dannyl smiled back at Tayend. He sat up and faced Dannyl, looking uneasy.

"Just try not to lose your position in the process." He said sadly. Dannyl lifted himself up and sat facing Tayend. The scholar's eyes were bright, but sad. Dannyl reached towards him and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

"Tayend, even if I did lose my position, do you think that will stop me? I'd just get on the next ship to Elyne and-" Tayend leant forwards and kissed him tenderly, little tears rolled down his cheek and onto Dannyl's hands. Dannyl pulled back, reached up and wiped his tears away. Looking into his eyes again, they were now filled with happiness. He pulled Tayend close into an embrace, resting his head on his shoulder and breathing in the smell of his hair.

"You smell of wine." Dannyl chuckled.

Tayend moved back and smelt his hair also, "You are right! I do smell of wine!" He laughed. Dannyl lay back down and admired the stars. Despite nearly dying, and having charred clothes, this was the best day he had ever had. _Freedom comes at a price, however. _He thought sullenly.


End file.
